Bleach Fic
by EvilpuppyofDoom
Summary: A lot of this keeps with the bleach storyline but with a few additions and alterations throughout it. If I get past the Bount arc then it'll be pretty much my own creation afterwards 'cause I hate the arrancar arc


A/N: These events occur just after the incident with Kon, but before the Grand Fisher. So on the same day as Kon.

Disclaimer: This is . Can we just assume that no one owns anything here.

Ichigo had managed to get back to class in time for his last period (or whatever they're called in Japan) and after a brief scolding from his teacher had returned to his desk.  
when Rukia had been scolded as well she pulled out her weird memory eraser thing and used it to change the memories of the teacher and the rest of the class.

"Oy, Why did you wait till the teacher had finished scolding me to do that Rukia?" Ichigo asked with a small vein pop.

"Oh, Sorry about that. It just seemed like she was in such a rage that I didn't want to interfere" Rukia said waving her hand up and down.

"In other words you were just scared." Ichigo replied. Rukia smacked him in the face with a book.

That was when Rukia noticed something through the window. "Ichigo watch out!" she yelled pulling on her glove and shoving him out of his body and out of harms way. A Hollows hand smashed through the windows and struck where Ichigo had just been. The Hollow grabbed the wall and pulled itself through.

Ichigo got to his feet and pulled out his Zanpakuto. The Hollow looked at him and Rukia then much to their surprise turned and lunged at a girl who was still unconscious. "Teme, where are you looking" Ichigo yelled springing after it. _T__his is bad. I wont make it in time, _he thought.

Just as the Hollow reached the girl she rose caught its neck and flipped it into the wall. Ichigo froze in shock. The Hollow started to get back up. "Oy, Shinigami. Are you gonna kill this thing or not?" she yelled punching the Hollow under the chin as it tried to attack her again.

"Uh…right" Ichigo said, recovering his senses. Releasing a battle cry he sprang forward and slew the Hollow in one blow. Turing to the girl he yelled "How were you able to see the Hollow and…" He stopped as he realized she was on the ground "snoring" again.

"She's pretending to be asleep again" Rukia remarked.

"Uh-hu" Ichigo agreed with a small sweatdrop. Then he reached down, grabbed her lapels and started shaking her "Oy, listen up. How were you able to do that just now and how did you know what I was? Oy!" he yelled.

The girls hand reached up and grabbed his wrist. "Will you…STOP POUNDING ON MY BREASTS ALREADY!" she yelled flinging him into a wall embedding his head in it.

"What's your name" Rukia asked "and how were you able to see ghosts. You're not a normal human that much is sure or you wouldn't've been able to do that to a Hollow."

"My name is Chiyo which you really should know since I'm in your class" she replied. "As for how I was able to do that…"

She was interrupted by Kon lunging for her breasts crying "Chiyo-onesan" She caught his arm short and chucked him out the window.

"Are you guys a band of perverts or something" she asked.

Ichigo, who had successfully pried his head out of the wall yelled "No, I didn't mean to it was an accident" while blushing furiously.

"Whatever. Rukia, I believe it was. You should probably add a memory for why the wall and windows were destroyed" she remarked.

"You still haven't answered my question. What exactly are you" Rukia asked.

Chiyo paused as if to think. "What am I… I'm a human with a lot of spiritual power. My natural spiritual power is large enough that I was able to see ghost from birth and it has been growing ever since. I was attacked by Hollows frequently throughout my life and my parents were killed in one of these attacks. During this time I was noticed by a Shinigami who taught me how to supress my spiritual power as well as fight Hollows. To give you an idea of how large my spiritual power is, if I weren't suppressing it its about Kurosaki's and half again. So there you have it. The glorious story of Chiyo, Hollow butt kicker. Nice to meet you."

|}{][\

A day later Ichigo and his family were walking to Masaki's grave. "Geeze, this hill is so steep." Yuzu moaned.

"Really? It doesn't bother me." Karin replied. "But it if you say stuff like that…"

"Hang in there Yuzu. Don't give up" Isshen yelled flipping into a handstand.

"Ignore him. Guys like that are only encouraged if you pay attention." Karin said and continued up the hill.

"How naïve. Even if you ignore me I'll be encouraged anyway. Isshin Handstand Dash" he proclaimed shooting up the hill on his hands.

"Begon, to the ends of the Earth" Karin yelled kicking him back down the hill and far away. "Now's our chance. Lets go"

At that point they spotted Rukia on top of the hill waving at them. Ichigo freaked out and after causing quite the scene he ran off with her.

"Why the hell did you follow me?" Ichigo demanded.

"Idiot, what if a Hollow attacks and I'm not there?" Rukia replied.

"Yeah but… Look if you're going to follow me at least be more discreet" Ichigo complained.

"Sorry, I didn't think of that" Rukia barked back.

"What are you mad about" Ichigo asked a little taken aback.

"I'm not mad or anything. Killed… thats what you said about your mother right." Rukia asked

"I never said that" Ichigo replied.

"Who killed her" Rukia asked

"I never said she was killed. Just drop it already." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo,was the thing that killed your mother a Hollow? You say you've been able to see ghosts as long as you can remember. In that case with that sort of spiritual power there's a possibility that…" Rukia was interrupted

"There was never anything funny about it but when you say that it makes it even less funny. You really think Hollows are responsible for everything don't you." Ichigo said walking past Rukia. "Sorry to disappoint you but you're way off. The one who killed my mother was…me" With that Ichigo ran off.

Later Rukia while walking through the forest encountered a Soul Reaper which scared Kon so he ran off. "I had I nice nap. I really need to sleep often on these missions. Oh, Good morning" he called to Rukia

"Mission you said." Rukia replied. "who are you?" the man didn't respond "answer the question."

"You know the name Rukia was pretty famous back at the academy. adopted into the Kuchiki family you were known as te princess of the Rukon district" he reminisced. Oh,and I'm Eikichiro Saidoh. I was two year your senpai. You remember me right." Rukia didn't respond. "Come on I was pretty popular too. People used to call me "that funny guy" he persisted

"I don't remember you." Rukia replied

"Really" he muttered looking a little dejected. "Well anyway. I've got some questions for you."

The two of them had a fairly irritated conversation for a while until Ichigo showed up announced his identity. This resulted in a fight between them.

However midway through their fight Chiyo shot in and stopped a stroke ment for Ichigo sending Eikichiro flying with a throw. "Out of the way!" Ichigo yelled.

"Shut up. He's well above your level right now" Chiyo replied. "Teme, I thought I sensed a Shinigami here. I see your laws are as lenient and just as ever" She said sarcastically. "Let me just ask you this: are you from the Stealth Corps"

"And if I am?" Eikichiro replied.

"Then I'll kill you" Chiyo answered.

"Sounds like fun. You won't get the drop on me this time. You're just a human!" he lunged flying towards her. She easily dodged under his sword blow and punched him in the face sending him sprawling. Springing after him she launched a swift kick which he barely managed to intercept. Rising he brought his sword to bear and tried to attack with a powerful overhead blow. She caught his wrist with one hand stopping the blow short. With her other hand she grabbed one of his lapels. She flipped him on his face, and swiftly pinned him with an arm lock. Before the fight could go further Rukia's Soul pager went off signaling the presence of a Hollow.

Chiyo let him go and they all ran over to see what it was. "Its a Hollow. And look how much power its giving off. giving off a lot of spiritual energy" Rukia said. "Seems pretty strong" remarked Eikichiro.

"What are you doing here. Wanna fight." Ichigo exclaimed.

"No time for that now. Ichigo, your family may be in danger" Rukia replied. With that the two of them bolted in the direction of the signal.


End file.
